


Boinking.

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble with Stiles and Scott while Stiles gets ready for a Christmas brunch with Cora and Derek to tell Cora about he and Derek dating, not boinking. Definitely not that they're boinking. Shut up Scott, no boinking. That word is so gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boinking.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while, but inspiration hit, so I put fingers to keys. I hope you enjoy. As per usual, no beta, so let me know if you see anything wrong. Love you guys!

“Stiles, did you just take a shot of Jack?,” Scott asked.  
“Yeah… So?”  
“It’s ten in the morning.”  
“And your point?”  
“Nothing. I just didn’t realize you were P Diddy.”  
“Calm down, Ke$ha.”  
“Shut up, Scott. I’m have an early Christmas brunch with Derek and Cora.”  
“Alright, buddy, you should be- Would you stop with the Jack. It’s not gonna go badly.”  
“We’re telling Cora about us today. I’m sweatin’ like a whore in church.”  
“Do you wanna smell like you just left a brewery when you tell her? No? Didn’t think so. Calm down. You’re gonna do fine. Besides, with how much the two of you reek of each other, I figure she probably knows. She’s just waiting on confirmation.”  
“What do you mean reek of each other? Why didn’t you tell me?! No! Where’s my cologne?”  
“Stiles, calm-“  
“No, Scott, I can’t be calm! I’m walking around smelling like Derek’s favorite chew toy and you didn’t tell me.”  
Tossing Stiles his cologne, some Calvin Klein dollar store rip off, “Here, use mine. I don’t wear it anymore. It was Allison’s favorite, so I’ve tried to avoid it since she and Isaac kind of became a thing.”  
“Speaking of telling people things, are you ever gonna tell her?”  
“Tell her what?”  
“Um, dude, about you and Isaac. Ya know, when he stayed with you. The little were-babies that you can’t have, but god knows you certainly tried for.”  
“Stiles! It was one… three… a few times. She doesn’t need to know. Besides, you didn’t tell Derek, did you? I asked you for lube advice in private. Bro code, dude, bro code.”  
“He already knew. He could smell it on you bo-Oh my god! Cora totally knows. If Derek could smell you and Isaac then Cora can totally smell me and Derek. I’m walking into a trap! She’s gonna make some awful joke about us and how she already knew. Scott don’t make me go. Why do I have to go?”  
“Stiles, just go. Get it over with. You don’t have to tell her that you’re boinking her brother, just that you’re dating him.”  
“Boinking? Where did you even pull that from?”  
“I pulled it from you. You said it yesterday and I thought it was funny.”  
“You were also drinking yesterday.”  
“So were you.”  
“Yes, well I was drunk. I have an excuse to why I acted ridiculous. You can’t get drunk, so you just sound ridiculous. There’s a large difference between drunk ridiculous and sober ridiculous.”  
“Say ridiculous one more time.”  
“Nope, sha’n’t, it’s Christmas.”  
“And yet, you aren’t giving me this gift.”  
“That’s because I’m saving up to give Derek my gift later.”  
“Dude, shut up. Are you ready yet?”  
“I guess,” Stiles shimmied, “Do you think I’m lookin’ hot?”  
“Are you Gwen Stefani now? Anyway, I’d fuck you.”  
“You had your chance when we were 13. I hope your kissing skill has increased since then.”  
“It was my first kiss! You can’t hold that against me! Besides, it’s not like you were the king of good kissing considering it was also your first kiss.”  
“I recall someone’s reaction saying differently.”  
“We were 13! Of course my body had that reaction. Anyway, I’m ending this now. Go tell your future sister-in-law that you’re doing her brother.”  
“I’m going, I’m going. Bye Scott. Love you, bro.”  
“Did you really just bro me?”  
“Yeah, bro, you got a problem?”  
“Do it one more time and I’ll text Cora and tell her all the nasty things you and her brother get up to.”  
“You wouldn’t dare…”  
“Wouldn’t I? I did learn evil from you, after all.”  
“You did. And I’m damn good at it. However, you aren’t as evil as me. Anyway, I’m halfway out the door. Later.”  
He shut the door behind him and whispered "bro". Scott’s ugh was audible through the closed door.


End file.
